


Hold me closer...

by Flowerofthefaefolk



Category: BBC Class
Genre: Death, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Poor bbies, mostly angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerofthefaefolk/pseuds/Flowerofthefaefolk
Summary: Charlie simply guided him to bed , wondering how one deals with an upset boyfriend... perhaps he'd have to Google it ...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Minor mention of blood , and character death . I wrote this for my friend , who was bored at rehearsal. Hope she enjoys ;)

The night was cold and dark , and Matteusz didn't know what to do . He hated confrontation... tonight's fight had been horrendous, much worse than all the others . 

Charlie was the only one he knew would make it better . The moment Miss Quill opened the door,  matteusz rushes past -fuck niceties,  he needed his boyfriend right now   

Charlie had been doing his physics homework -not that he needed to really - Rhodians had a far higher IQ than humans; but nevertheless, this is how Matteusz found him . As soon as Charlie looked up,matteusz was gone; the floodgates welled up and he barely managed a broken "they threw me out" before bursting into tears.  Charlie simply guided him to bed , wondering how one deals with an upset boyfriend... perhaps he'd have to Google it ... 

 

And then matteusz is hugging him tighter than charlie's ever been hugged and okay ,maybe Charlie should just go with his instincts this time . 

 

"Hold me closer Charlie ... please " 

 

\---------------------  
He'd done it . He'd killed the shadow kin ... Tanya , Ram and April cower in the corner , and Charlie sighs - he's not dead , and his friends are still alive --but wait . Where is matteusz ? His heart starts racing and he hurriedly scans the room and... 

 

Shit . Matteusz was /not / supposed to be bleeding that much . 

"MATTEUSZ !" He cries , scooping the other boy up as gently as he can "no , Matteusz,  I can't lose you! I love you ... I'm losing you !" He panics .

 

Matteusz,  as ever , stays calm , smiling softly up at the alien boy "I love you too Charlie. " 

Charlie watches his whole world  crumbles before his eyes "matteusz--" 

"Hold me closer Charlie... please "


End file.
